Jumper
by PastelPuke
Summary: Peeta and his boyfriend are on a drive when they are hit by a rare storm. Everything goes down hill as Cato's car breaks down, leaving them stranded by a cornfeild.


**Jumper**

 **PastelPuke**

 **Pairing: Peeta/Cato**

 **Summary: Peeta and his boyfriend are on a drive when they are hit by a rare storm. Everything goes down hill as Cato's car breaks down, leaving them stranded by a cornfeild.**

 **Authors Note:**

 **Hello Darlings,**

 **This is just a really short oneshot that is based off of a dream. Any announcements are down below. Nothing fancy really.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Xoxox**

 **Dri**

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

It was pouring. Peeta looked out the car window and watched the little droplets bead up onto the glass. His head hit the back of the seat as his entertainment began to bore him. Peeta glanced over at his boyfriend hesitantly.

"Are you sure we can still go on that picnic? Its pretty wet outside.." Cato just chuckled.

"We'll be fine, besides were way too far out to turn around and just go home." He stated.

"I guess…" The boy mumbled, he had a bad feeling. One of those feelings that something was going to happen. Shifting he pulled his jacket around him tighter, it was only half past noon and the sky was a dark purplish green color. He glanced at Jack, seeing him shift as well as he peeked out the front window.

"Peet… We need to…" He was cut off by a loud whining siren sounding. The car slowed considerably. Peeta panicked for a second.

"Why are we stopping? Cato lets go!" He smacked his arm, yet he was staring at the dashboard.

"Damnit Peet." He thumped his head on the steering wheel.

"What?!"

"I-Im sorry, I should have listened to you, c'mon. Lets see if we can find somewhere to get underground." He unbuckled and stepped out of the car. The rain had stopped, they were in the middle of nowhere. There was no thunder, no lightning, nothing. Just the dark sky mocking them. It was quiet… too quiet. The sound of a car door sounded as Peeta stepped out of the car as well. He glanced up at the sky in worry.

Cato inspected their surroundings, there was a dirt road, and wide open fields. Peeta's head snapped up.

"These are corn feilds, there has to be a farm." He piped.

"Fuck babe I love you." Cato nodded, grabbing his hand and pulling her to an unknown destination among the fields. "Um...Cato , I don't think we should just go running through a- a field during a- ow! slow down!"

"During a storm? Huh!? Well what do you expect? Do you have a better idea. I saw a house further up, lets hope they are nice people." There was a loud crack of lightening and thunder suddenly, making both of them jump nearly out of their skins. The bakers' son tugged him to a halt and looked slowly up at the sky, immediately regretting it.

"Oh my god." There was a black hole… well not literally but a dark swirling vortex, though it seemed to come down, but it went back up. He felt a violent tug on his arm.

"PEETA RUN!" Next thing he knew the vortex shot to the ground violently. A twisting form of deree, dirt, and air touched down only yards in front of them. The impact caused them to fall backwards, sliding a few feet. Dirt flew up in front of them as Cato grabbed Peeta around his middle and all but dragged him in the direction of the house. Next thing they knew, the twister had sucked back up into the nearly black sky. There it was again. The quiet before the storm. "Peet... I dont like this.." The sky above started to swirl once more.

"ITS COMING BACK!"

Almost as if on cue, the there was a loud crash as the twister struck down to the side of them, though a bit further it still pushed them a few yards from impact. Their hold on each other faltered and they flew in opposite directions.

"CATO!" Peeta screeched as he was roughly dragged across the ground by the winds. A few seconds later the vortex, once again sucked itself into the sky. He heard ringing, lying flat on the ground, he vaguely heard Cato's muffled voice. 'Peeta.' It sounded as if he was talking into a pillow.

"Peeta."

"Peeta!"

"PEETA!" Cato's voice broke through his brain barrier as he called his name from somewhere further to his left. "PEET WE NEED TO KEEP RUNNING! GET UP! ITS NOT DONT ITS A JUMPER!"

'A jumper?'' He thought confused.

"PEETA MELLARK! GET! UP!" That was the last thing she heard before a ~.~.loud banging noise and a heart wrenching scream. He couldn't move, He stared at the sky half consciously. Perta felt as if he was flying for a brief moment before a brutal force hit his body. The ringing was back. He felt as if he was hit by a truck then dropped off a 29 story building. But it only masted for a moment. Suddenly he was numb. Peeta couldn't feel his limbs, not knowing if they were even there.

'Cato….' The name rolled over and over in his mind before the blackness took ahold of him.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~~~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~~.~.

 **Authors Note:**

 **Thats all folks! Just a one shot. I had a dream about it but it was me and my best friend. I dont know.. I wrote another verson with it as us but I thought you guys would enjoy it as a Peetato fic. Idk~ well you guys know how much I ADORE reviews so give 'em to me! If you have any requests just tell ne in the comments or PM!**

 **With Love,**

 **Xoxox**

 **Dri**


End file.
